communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Help:Facebook koppelen
Facebook Connect is een Fandom-mogelijkheid waarmee je kunt inloggen d.m.v. je Facebook-account en direct nieuws naar je feed kunt sturen. Wat is Facebook Connect? *Facebook Connect is een extensie gebruikt om een account te maken en in te loggen op Fandom d.m.v. je bestaande Facebook-account. *Het helpt je om het maken van een account te versnellen door je je Facebook-account te laten gebruiken. Je hoeft geen nieuw wachtwoord te maken of je account te bevestigen. Je kan een gebruikersnaam maken en beginnen! Hoe meld ik me aan op Fandom met Facebook Connect? *Klik rechtsbovenaan op 'aanmelden' en vervolgens op 'connect with Facebook' . *Hierna verschijnt een scherm die je vraagt een gebruikersnaam te kiezen: *Je accounts zijn nu verbonden. *Voor alle toekomstige aanmeldingen bij Fandom: **Als je al ingelogd bent op Facebook kan je simpelweg op de Verbind knop klikken en je wordt automatisch ingelogd op Fandom. **Als je niet bent ingelogd op Facebook, zal je als je op Facebook Connect klikt een scherm krijgen om in te loggen op je Facebook account. Je hoeft je Fandom gebruikersnaam of wachtwoord niet in te vullen. Als je de Facebook login informatie invult, zal het automatisch geladen worden op je Fandom account. Je bestaande Fandom account verbinden *Om in te loggen op je Fandom account, bezoek je en ga naar de Facebook Connect tab, en klik op verbinden: *Je Fandom account zal nu verbonden zijn met je Facebook account. Je Facebook activiteiten feed delen *De inhoud die je deelt met je Facebook activiteiten feed wordt geregeld in je onder de Facebook Connect tab. *Standaard worden de volgende Fandom bijdragen automatisch gedeeld met je Facebook account: *Je kan deze opties wijzigen en ook je Facebook account loskoppelen van Fandom door je te bezoeken en op de link tekst klikken die zegt: "Je kan ook je Fandom account loskoppelen van Facebook." Als je op die link klikt, zal je een email ontvangen die het bevestigt: **Als je een wachtwoord had ingesteld op Fandom, zal je dat wachtwoord blijven gebruiken; **Als je voorheen nooit een wachtwoord had op Fandom, zullen we je een automatisch gegenereerd wachtwoord sturen die je kan gebruiken om in te loggen. Dit wachtwoord kan je in een wachtwoord naar keuze wijzigen. Wikitekst tags voor Facebook Social Plugins Er zijn nieuwe wikitekst tags die je kan gebruiken om je Facebook widgets overal op je site toe te voegen. (Als je de standaard bewerker gebruikt, moet je naar bronmodus omschakelen om deze te gebruiken). "Vind ik leuk" box De "vind ik leuk" box zal een widget weergeven zonder onderwerp. Parameters ; name="wikia" : Dit geeft de naam aan die de box zal weergeven. Live stream De live stream box staat mensen toe om een update rondom een event, zoals een finale of een nieuwe film, te lezen. Reactie box De reactie box staat gebruikers toe om een reactie te plaatsen over de huidige pagina. Vind ik leuk Voegt een "Vind ik leuk" knop toe waardoor gebruikers de huidige pagina leuk kunnen vinden. Login knop Voegt een login knop toe. Aanbevelingen Voegt pagina aanbevelingen toe. Account instellingen en privacy *Facebook account wachtwoorden zijn opgeslagen op Facebook en niet op Fandom. Dus als je je wachtwoord wijzigt of verliest, contacteer dan a.u.b. Facebook. *Als je een Fandom account had voor je Facebook connect ging gebruiken, kan je nog steeds die account informatie gebruiken om in te loggen. ar:مساعدة:إتصال عبر الفيسبوك be:Даведка:Facebook Connect ca:Ajuda:Connexió amb Facebook de:Hilfe:Facebook Connect en:Help:Facebook Connect es:Ayuda:Conexión con Facebook fi:Ohje:Yhdistäminen Facebookiin fr:Aide:Facebook Connect ja:ヘルプ:Facebookコネクト pl:Pomoc:Facebook Connect pt:Ajuda:Facebook Connect ru:Справка:Facebook Connect uk:Довідка:Facebook Connect zh:Help:臉書連結